harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Delphine Ridgeway
Delphine Noreen Ridgeway (nee Belmont) is a character on the series, Harpers Falls. She was originally played by veteran actress Barbara Rush, best known for her roles on Peyton Place and Flamingo Road; but when Barbara finally retired, Australian actress Noni Hazlehurst, best known for her role of Elizabeth Bligh on the Australian series, A Place to Call Home, took over the role and plays it presently. "When I first heard about HF," Noni smiles, "I was taking a break from playing Elizabeth, and I got in touch with Albert. He told me what happened, and how Delphine is a major role. I shoot my scenes as Delphine during the week, and then I am back at playing Elizabeth. It's a lot of fun, and I enjoy it." The Harpers new head housekeeper She is one of the hardest working women in all of the Harper family, and she rose to the occasion well working with two other women who serve as housekeepers. Three housekeepers would be enough for any one household, but Delphine Ridgeway is a wonderful woman. And despite her advanced age, she is quite the chairwoman! Delphine had been hired by the Harpers in the 1950's, when she was in her 20s. She began as an under-house maid, doing her job wonderfully and well. As she told the troublemaking Shelby Whitehead, she worked herself up from being a grubby housemaid to her rank! Time and respectability helped her become the head housekeeper at the Harper estate, working for Richard Harper and his wife, Violet. For many years, she was the head of the female servants at the estate. However, she realized that she couldn't do the housework as she used to. At that time, she hired a few newcomers, one of which was Amelia Stansberry who would later become Dylan's nanny when he was born. Of all the staff, she also knew the real situation about Dylan Harper and his sister, Sheila Harper being twins. Of all the staff, she never said a word about it. When the elder Harpers passed away, Mrs. Ridgeway became the elder stateswoman of the housekeeping staff. And when the estate was sold to the Academy, she was planning on staying on as their head of custodial services. Sadly, though, she couldn't do the work. But yet, she was wonderful and became the housekeeper for Dylan and Sheila, as they remembered how wonderful that she was towards them. She was hired by their mother, Michelle Harper. At first, she met with some resistance from her former subordinate, Amelia, but they put aside their differences. Amelia does a lot of the heavy work, and often talks with Delphine about the running of the house. Delphine is the one who mainly works with ordering the cleaning supplies, handling the administrative end of the job; and she also overlooks the running of the house. Delphine also gets along beautifully with Shirley Amberson who mainly serves as the lady's maid for the girls, Ashley Asbury Harper and her cousin, Cathy Watkins. She had some issues with Anitra Hollis at first over the kitchen rules but she realizes that Anitra is the boss of the kitchen. Delphine and Anitra are now close friends and colleagues. She also gets along well with Marilyn and Michelle's lady's maid, Yvonne Wadian. She also maintains a very close motherly bond with the family's butler, Bryan Steensland, whom would be the age of a grandson, should she have had any kids. However, her not remarrying made her very capable and very good at her chosen career. Like the rest of the servant staff at Dylan's home, she lives in with the family. Category:Characters Category:Harper family employees